Arahabaki
Arahabaki(荒覇吐; Arahabaki) is an obscure Kami/God from the Shinto Pantheon and a minor Antagonist during the Training with Master Lisa Arc in DxD: Twice Critical. A forgotten figure among his fellow Shinto Deities, Arahabaki is considered an Old God due to its lack of faith and followers, as well as an Evil God considering its symbol as a sign of defiance, heresy and rebellion due to his antagonistic nature against the Royal Family and, therefore, the rest of the Shinto Pantheon. Appearance Unlike its divine peers, Arahabaki possesses an alien-like appearancd which strikes odd to the other human-like Shinto Deities. Shaped like a massive, 2-meters'tall Shakkoki-Dogū figure, it has large insectoid narrowed eyes, angular face, large hips and shoulders yet tiny three-fingered hands and feet and a crown on top of it's head that might or might not be part of itself. It is coloured like iron all over its body with the exception of its deep crimson eyes and hollowed mouth. Despite the Dogû figures has been shaped for the likes of feminine figures, Arahabaki might not have a sex at all considering its origin as an Old God. Personality For being an Old God, Arahabaki does not possess or does not follow any form of rules except it's own, lacking any form of coherent thought to anyone but itself. Arahabaki is whimsical, stoic and static and rarely emotes, instead prefering to stay in one place in order to be worshipped, much more like an moving idol would do. Despite being a god of defiance and rebellion, it has low tolerance to insubortination, and will instantly 'punish' those who show any form of disrespect or heresy in front of it. According to Takumi's observations, Arahabaki will keep its eyes semi-closed if calm or uninterested, and wil open them in rage or deep interest. Much like other Old Gods, Arahabaki's only fixed wish is to be worshipped or left alone, but according to Elizabeth White, it has a more selfish and self-centered mentality than normal Old Gods, considering that ever-so-often helps those who worship it. History Arahabaki is one of the Old Gods of the Shinto Pantheon, being mainly worshipped on the Northern areas of Japan during the Kofun Period. Due to it's selfish desires, however, Arahabaki refused to help Emperor Jimmu during his migration in order to find the perfect ruling place, and instead helped Prince Nagasunehiko battle the emperor, killing Jimmu's brother, Itsuse-no-Mikoto, in the process. After another fight, Arahabaki was unable to assist Nagasunehiko due to Amaterasu's intervention and own assist on Jimmu, and both figures were defeated by him. When Jimmu ascended to the throne, he deemed Arahabaki's worship as Tabboo and the other Gods labeled it the God of Defiance, heresy and rebellion, condenming the God to lose part of it's powers and be forgotten. Many years later, Arahabaki would be summoned in Kuoh academy by a certain devil in order to provoke chaos. Powers & Abilities 'Immense Strength -' Despite being an Old and Forgotten God, considered much less powerful than his divine cohorts, Arahabaki still possesses a divine level of power superior to regular ultimate-class devils and being able to fight lesser Gods and Demi-Gods on the same level. Not a single weapon of Gospel Jester has been proven to even scratch its hard body and the only way for Takumi and Elizabeth to survive an encounter with it was to bow their heads and pray to it until it was satisfied enough to leave on its own willing. Being a god of Defiance, war and travelling, its main powers are basically war-like, being able to shoot beams of light that can vaporize humans and other lesser youkais by touch. Being a God, it's also immune to diseases and age. 'Immense Durability -' Alongside it's powers, Arahabaki also possesses a high level of tolerance against harm and injuries, not flinching even against the weapons og Gospel Jester or the likes of light weapons or even divine magic. It was only by using T-The Thunder in order to reflect one of it's own attacks, that Takumi was able to cause any visible damage to it, and even so, dent a small fragment from it. 'Reality-Warping - '''Being also the God of travelers, Arahabaki has the power to warp itself of its liking. Despite not being able to completely control space and time, it has the ability to change one way to another and cause immense desorientation to whoever falls victim of its powers, trapping them on a maze by moving one location that would lead to another by a third one. It can also use it's abilities properly, being able to guide its followers and allies to anywhere, even out of illusions and other mind tricks. '''Teleportation -' A side-ability from it's reality warping powers, Arahabaki has the ability to teleport to anywhere of his liking as long as it has a mental image of said place, said teleportation being nearly instantaneous and unable to be cancelled by any form of magic. Trivia *Images and appearance based on a demon of the same name from the Shin Megami Tensei series. *Arahabaki, despite taking the shape of a Dogu doll that is based on the feminine figure, has no discern sex, but apparently it does not care about it. *It is the first Shinto Deity that Takumi proper knows and the first deity to be considered an antagonist despite it's usual neutral stance. *Arahabaki is technically the first deity that Takumi sees, yet it does not directly contact it. *Arahabaki is possibly the oldest God written by Houki Minami. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Creatures